


Lost Bets

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wonders what else Jack and Daniel bet on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Bets

**Author's Note:**

> While procrastinating writing a much longer S&J story, I came up with this. Enjoy!
> 
> Season Four; Originally posted March 2001

LOST BETS

"So, what else do you and Daniel bet on?" Sam asked, gently raking her fingers through the smattering of hair on her lover’s chest.

Still trying to catch his breath, Jack finally managed to gasp, "What?"

The woman he loved, who had only a few minutes earlier been screaming out his name in the heights of passion, raised herself up on one elbow. Giving him what could only be described as a… shrewd look, she repeated. "What else do you and Daniel bet on? I mean, besides whether I’ll take any time off or not?"

"Sam…" he began cautiously, only to yelp when she suddenly yanked on the chest hairs she’d only moments before been smoothing her fingers through.

"You didn’t by any chance bet on when you’d get me into bed?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

Relieved that he could answer her honestly, Jack replied with an emphatic and heartfelt, "NO!" Only to ruin it by smirking at her and adding, "Daniel and Teal’c had that bet." Bracing himself for the worst, he was relieved when she only looked mildly outraged.

Her mouth curving into a leisurely smile, Sam once more began idly tracing patterns on his chest. "So, who won?" she asked, casually.

Feeling like he needed to get the upper hand, Jack brought his arms around her and rolling over, pinned her beneath him, and with an all too smug look replied, "I did."

THE END


End file.
